Flooding
Flooding is an original unit song performed by Mogami Shizuka, Kitakami Reika, Kitazawa Shiho, Nonohara Akane, and Hakozaki Serika as the unit CRESCENDO BLUE. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= "Doushite" nando mo toikaketa no wa Kousa shita riyuu shiritakatta kara Nanoku no hoshikuzu tadayou sora de Onaji kiseki ni natta Fuzoroi dakara… kasanaru no Star flows Hibiki atta toki, oboeteru? Daita "yume" wa owaranai Kanaetai mirai ga afurete Ginga wa hirogatteku… zutto! Butsukari atta kizuna ga Seki o kitte ima o unmei ni kaeteku Emotional Flooding! Ikichigau oitsukenai dakyou shitakunai Ikisugiru nanika ga jama shiteta Wakatteru furi shite mukiaenai mama Kokoro kakaete naita Demo sukoshi zutsu… kotoba janai mono Kizutsuita kyou yori kitto ashita Tsunagatte yuku ki ga shita Donna yamiyo ni itatte Zettai ni miushinawanai… omoi Kitto deai wa kakumei Tsumetai ame no naka yobi atte hajiketa Don't stop, Overflow star… Watashi-tachi no kirameki Koko de umareteku HAAMONII Nagarete yuke sekai e Jibun yori itami yori kono hikari ――― shinjitai Kanaetai mirai ga afurete Ginga wa hirogaru yo ne… zutto! Butsukari atta kizuna wa Hanran shite ima o unmei ni kaeteku Emotional Flooding! Crescendo blue… |-| Kanji= "どうして"　何度も問いかけたのは 交差した理由　知りたかったから 何億の星屑　漂う空で 同じ軌跡になった 不揃いだから… 重なるの　Star flows 響き合った瞬間（とき）、覚えてる？ 抱いた「夢」は終わらない 叶えたい未来があふれて 銀河は広がってく…ずっと！ ぶつかり合った絆が 堰を切って今を運命に変えてく Emotional Flooding! 行き違う　追いつけない　妥協したくない 行き過ぎる　何かが邪魔してた 分かってるフリして向き合えないまま ココロ抱えて泣いた でも少しずつ…　言葉じゃないモノ 傷付いた今日よりきっと明日 繋がってゆく気がした どんな闇夜にいたって 絶対に見失わない…　想い きっと出逢いは革命 冷たい雨の中　呼び合ってはじけた Don't stop, Overflow star… 私たちのきらめき ここで生まれてくハーモニー 流れてゆけ世界へ 自分より痛みよりこの光　―――信じたい 叶えたい未来があふれて 銀河は広がるよね…　ずっと！ ぶつかり合った絆は 氾濫して今を運命に変えてく Emotional Flooding! Crescendo blue… |-| English= "Why", I've asked so many times because I want to know the reason our paths crossed There may be billions of flakes of stardust in the sky, but our paths are one Because we're different... The stars flow and accumulate Remember when we were in sync? The "dream" I embraced isn't over The future I want to see is flooding The galaxies stretch on... Forever! The bonds we stumbled into by chance cut through any dam, and change our fate now Emotional flooding! Not wanting to compromise, we strayed from each other and I couldn't find you I went so far, and things kept getting in my way Not wanting to face reality, I cast my heart aside and cried But, bit by bit... It's not something that can be put into words I may get hurt today, but there's always tomorrow I feel like that connects us No matter how dark the night I'll never lose sight... of these feelings I'm sure our meeting was fate In the cold rain, we called each other's names Don't stop, overflow the stars... Our shine gives birth to a new harmony Spread throughout the world, bigger than ourselves, bigger than our pain, in this light - I believe The future I want to see is flooding The galaxies stretch on... Forever! The bonds we stumbled into by chance rebel to change fate Emotional flooding! Crescendo Blue... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4 Original CD (sung by: CRESCENDO BLUE) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mogami Shizuka Category:Kitakami Reika Category:Kitazawa Shiho Category:Nonohara Akane Category:Hakozaki Serika